grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Category talk:Creatures
Individuals or Groups? Is this category only for different kinds of creatures or is it for individual creatures as well? Loki29 22:45, November 3, 2011 (UTC) :I think it works best if its a "category of categories," but that's just one guy's opinion. That said. as we go through the season, my guess is the Blutbaden and Hexe-Bestien (per Google translater!) will be around more than once but that other creatures may have only one sample and only appear in one episode. Do such rate a category? I tend to dislike categories with one member.-- 00:43, November 4, 2011 (UTC) ::So you're saying, for example, put Adalind Schade into a Hexenbiest category, along with the other two Hexenbiests we've seen. And that Hexenbiest category is a subcategory of Creatures? I think that is the best route. I don't think individual characters go in the Creatures category directly. - RaptorWiki (Ryan) - Pixar Wikia/Terra Nova Wikia Administrator 16:05, November 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Right. IF we do get an episode with a single "bad guy" who's of a type seen only once, we live with it. I don't know how often that will happen. My guess is that the critter watching Marie's grave from the treeline at the end of Ep 102 was the same "species" as Hulda. We CAN automate the category based on the entry in "Race" in the Infobox. Are humans "creatures?"-- 16:14, November 13, 2011 (UTC) :::Sure, humans are creatures, but I don't think a human category is necessary. By default, whoever isn't in one of the creature categories is human. - RaptorWiki (Ryan) - Pixar Wikia/Terra Nova Wikia Administrator 17:49, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Wesen According to the NBC website, creatures in the show should be referred to as "Wesen". I propose we move this category to Category:Wesen with a redirect left behind. Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) 03:11, January 25, 2012 (UTC) :Link, please? Thanks. - RaptorWiki (Ryan) 10:02, January 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Of course. Wesen and since you're the person who asked, also Schneetmacher. Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) 14:03, January 25, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm concerned about using things from the albeit official NBC site that have not yet appeared on the series and may or may not be canon. We have not yet defined "canon," "semi-canon," and "non-canon;" maybe it's time.-- 14:11, January 25, 2012 (UTC) :::Well, why wouldn't the site be considered canon? - RaptorWiki (Ryan) 22:07, January 25, 2012 (UTC) :::IMHO, "canon" comes from the minds of the producers; the network markets. Sometimes, the people at the network don't have a clue what they're talking about. For an example, review the agony over the "real" name of the Man in Black on Lost. People in high positions opened their mouths when they should have closed them.-- 22:42, January 25, 2012 (UTC) For whatever it's worth, it's canon now. Monroe mentioned it in Tarantella. Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) 15:54, February 13, 2012 (UTC) :I agree with renaming the Creatures category to Wesen. Wesen is plural, right?-- 16:07, February 13, 2012 (UTC) :Apparently category pages can not be rennamed. I'll start a new category; this one will be kept (locked) for historical purposes.-- 16:39, February 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Plural would be Wesens, per my German dictionary. Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) 22:52, February 13, 2012 (UTC) :::My mistake-- singular and plural are both Wesen. I need to adapt yet to my new dictionary...my old one fell apart and this one uses a different format. Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) 22:55, February 13, 2012 (UTC)